


【瓜玫瑰】lovers

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	1. Chapter 1

瓜迪奥拉再次从梦中醒来。  
四月的曼彻斯特还未褪去寒冷，夜风从窗台吹进来，带着水汽的凉意让人不禁打了个寒颤。窗外，零零点点的星光缀着圆盘似的月亮，深夜静谧而又沉默的如一潭死水般。月光肆意的铺散下来，如雪白的耀眼，投在玻璃上，被窗棂分割成一块块方形。

他看到那扇没有被关好的窗户，一瞬间有些恍惚。刚刚的梦境又出现在眼前，梦里的男孩站在窗前，穿着那身让他魂牵梦绕的红蓝球衣，黑色的短发乖巧柔顺。月光照在他身上，让他整个人都镀上了一层柔光。

瓜迪奥拉从喉口发出了渴望的叹息，忍不住轻声唤他的名字。  
【莱奥……】

男孩循着他的声音转身，瓜迪奥拉还来得及未看清那张脸，睡在旁边的阿圭罗翻了个身，抬腿把半张被子蹬到了一边。他伸手在自己身边摸索了一会儿，抓着他的衣角又沉沉睡了过去。大约是梦到了什么好东西，阿圭罗咧开嘴嘿嘿的笑着，口水都流了出来。瓜迪奥拉瞅着他这副毫无防备的样子摇头，伸手替他掖好了被子。

他再回头看向窗户，那里只有一片月光皎洁。  
瓜迪奥拉揉着眉心，努力想再回忆起一些，却发现连那人年轻时的模样都记不清了。他没由来的感到惶恐，意识到他们真的已经很久很久没有见过面了，久到他以为一辈子不会忘记的脸都开始模糊了。

他打开了手机，关于莱奥的新闻铺天盖地。  
美洲杯刚刚过去没多久，阿根廷的失利和莱奥的发言，给他带来了许多负面影响。瓜迪奥拉只点开了其中几条，那些恶劣的言辞和人身攻击让他怒火中烧。即使这么多年风风雨雨走过来，他对于外界的一切评论本应看淡。但瓜迪奥拉知道，只有关于莱奥的事可以轻易挑起他内心的波澜。

他放下手机靠在床头，望着月色出神。  
此刻的莱奥在哪里呢？

瓜迪奥拉心里有事，后半夜也没有睡安稳。他早上起床之后刚做好饭，就看到阿圭罗揉着眼睛摇摇晃晃的走了下来。曼城十号睡眼惺忪的坐在椅子上，不清不楚地嘟囔着早安。瓜迪奥拉看着他乱七八糟的头毛忍不住笑了，把煎蛋放在他的盘子里说【先去把脸洗了，我怕等会儿你吃着吃着睡在盘子里。】

阿圭罗傻乎乎的笑了，非常听话的去洗漱。等瓜迪奥拉倒好马黛茶时，他的十号已经神采奕奕坐在桌前了。阿圭罗的头发上还沾着水汽，隔着桌子拉过他的脑袋，给了爱人一个吻说【早安。】

【醒了？】瓜迪奥拉揉着他的脑袋问。  
阿圭罗笑眯眯的点头，伸了个懒腰开始享用爱人的早餐。

这样的早晨从他们决定在一起的那一天开始，就没有改变过。  
瓜迪奥拉很享受和恋人在一起时光。比如现在，阿圭罗开始念叨着一些生活中的琐事，充满元气和活力的声音让他内心十分安宁。他一边听着一边打开手机，昨晚没关上的网页自动跳了出来，然后他又看到了那些该死的评论，脸色不悦地关上了手机。

【怎么了？】阿圭罗嘴里塞满了培根口齿不清地问。  
瓜迪奥拉耸了耸肩，表示没什么。阿圭罗也没有在意笑着说道【我昨晚梦见莱奥了。】

这个名字让瓜迪奥拉的眉角反射性地跳了一些，他很快掩饰了过去，端着咖啡不着痕迹的嗯了一声。  
阿圭罗继续说【我们还一起吃了烤肉。你也在呢，非逼着莱奥吃蔬菜，气的他趁你睡觉时把你的头发剃光了。】他说着哈哈大笑起来，嘴里的鸡蛋差点喷出来。瓜迪奥拉摇头替他抽了张纸，阿圭罗擦着嘴又问他度假地点选好了没。

【随你喜欢好了，反正都是陪你休息。】瓜迪奥拉说。  
阿圭罗一副早就知道他会这么回答的模样，咬着叉子说那就老地方吧。而后他飞快的吃完了早餐，一边催促瓜迪奥拉定机票，一边着急忙慌地钻进洗手间捯饬发型去了。

瓜迪奥拉收拾着行李，听到洗手间里的阿圭罗大声问他剃须刀在哪，还没等他回答，又嚷嚷着喊找到了。瓜迪奥拉对小男友丢三落四的毛病十分无奈，心想这人如果有一天自己一个人生活了，家里大概连下脚的地方都没了。

正想着，桌上阿圭罗的手机响了起来。瓜迪奥拉反射性的瞅了一眼，看到来电人的名字时，整个人都僵住了。

手机屏幕上闪烁着的【巴塞罗那珍宝珠】傻得冒泡，瓜迪奥拉知道这是阿圭罗和莱奥之间特殊的称呼。  
他看着这个名字，想着自己有多久没有看到过莱奥的电话了。电话铃还在持续的响，他的大脑空白了几秒，而后像被蛊惑了般，鬼使神差按下了通话键。接通声响起后，听筒里一阵沉默，瓜迪奥拉就拿着电话坐在那里静静的等着。终于电话那边传来了一声啜泣，莱奥模糊的声音响了起来。

【kuu,你在哪里啊……】

这声音一下就把瓜迪奥拉带回了从前。  
不管过了多久，他还和以前一样，说话时像在人耳边的低声细语般软软糯糯的。瓜迪奥拉近乎贪婪的听着，他有多少年没这样听到过莱奥的声音了——原来以前在一起时，每天都会做的事情，直到失去之后才知道有多珍贵。耳边又响起了抽泣声，莱奥的声音有些颤抖，像是哭了好久。瓜迪奥拉听着心都要揪在一起了，克制不住自己开口喊他的名字。

【莱奥……】  
他不知道莱奥还能不能听出来他的声音，但又抱着那么一点渴求，希望他会有所反应。对方很久都没有再回答，直到电话里响起了被挂断的声音，瓜迪奥拉听着突然像是被抽走了魂魄般失去了力气。

阿圭罗出来时，就看到年长的恋人失魂落魄的坐在沙发上。他看到自己时，又瞬间恢复了往日的冷静，面无表情的告诉他刚刚莱奥打来电话了。

【因为一直响，所以我按掉了。他听起来有些不好，大概找你有事。】瓜迪奥拉说着，想要掩饰自己的失落，起身就去收拾他们的行李。  
阿圭罗听他这样说，拿起手机赶紧拨了回去。电话响了好久，莱奥那边一直无人接听。他有些担心，美洲杯后莱奥拒绝了所有人的邀约，独自回到罗萨里奥，他怕莱奥一个人会出什么事情。

阿圭罗断掉第三个电话后，神色凝重的对瓜迪奥拉说【我不放心莱奥，想去罗萨里奥看看他。】  
瓜迪奥拉认为自己身为他的恋人，应该在此时做出拒绝的反应，毕竟这是他们难得在一起的假期，而他的恋人要跑去见别的男人。但是他无法也不想阻拦阿圭罗去看望莱奥，事实上在他的心里，同样也担心那个人。

于是他把阿圭罗的行李分了出来说【你先去机场，等会儿我帮你定机票，找到莱奥后告诉我一声。】

临走时，瓜迪奥拉在门前拉住了阿圭罗的手。阿圭罗不明所以的看着他，瓜迪奥拉忽然把他带进怀里，给了他一个温柔的吻。阿圭罗反应过来后，搂着他的脖子反吻了上去，他们在门前缠绵了一会儿。瓜迪奥拉放开他后，揉着他的头发说【路上小心，我爱你。】

这样直白的宣誓让阿圭罗情不自禁的笑了，他亲昵的蹭着爱人的脸颊说【我也爱你，佩普。】

阿圭罗到达罗萨里奥时天已经黑了，一刻也没耽搁就马不停蹄的赶往莱奥家。他拉着行李在门外敲了半天，莱奥才慢吞吞的出来。阿圭罗看着站在门前一身酒气的好友，顶着乱糟糟的头毛，胡子几乎要蔓延到下巴了。刚刚还有些生气的阿圭罗瞬间就没了脾气，莱奥看起来很不好，简直糟糕透了，但总算是完好无损的站着。阿圭罗松了口气，把人推进了屋里。

直到他们走进屋子，莱奥才反应过来，张口就问他怎么来了。阿圭罗放下行李，抱着手臂说【不是你给我打的电话吗？】  
莱奥揉着脑袋想了想，不好意思的笑了起来【啊，我真的给你打了吗？我喝多了，以为自己在做梦……】

这个解释让阿圭罗忍不住翻了个白眼，上前去捏他的脸。莱奥被掐的直叫唤赶紧说对不起，阿圭罗才气呼呼地松开手。他看到客厅的桌子上散乱的外卖食品和酒瓶，没好气地问【你多久没有出过门了？】

莱奥像是没听见般，踢开地上的垃圾坐在沙发里打呵欠，阿圭罗见状也跟着坐了过去抓着他的手又问了一遍。莱奥这才与他对视，慢悠悠地说【不知道，大概从回来之后吧。外面都是记者，懒得出去了。】

阿圭罗一口气差点没上来，心想当初就不该让他一个人回来，自己就算是死缠烂打也得把他拴在身边。  
莱奥在凌乱的桌子上拨来拨去，翻出一袋巧克力饼干问阿圭罗要不要来点。他说话时胡子跟着动来动去，上面还有些饼干屑。阿圭罗不用多想也知道他这些天一定过的乱七八槽，他又气又心疼，怎么这个人一点都不会爱惜自己呢。

于是他当机立断站起来，直接把莱奥从沙发上扯了起来。莱奥另一只手还抱着饼干盒问他要做什么，阿圭罗没有回答，气呼呼的把他推进了浴室。

他们站在浴室里大眼瞪小眼，莱奥像母鸡护食一样搂着他的饼干盒。阿圭罗抱着手臂面无表情地开口【把衣服脱了。】  
莱奥把饼干盒揣进怀里，惊恐的看着他问他要做什么。阿圭罗额角突突的跳着，忍着怒火说【洗澡！】

莱奥显然不想合作，转身就想跑。阿圭罗眼疾手快把人捞了回来，无视他的反抗，先夺走了他的饼干盒，又迅速将人剥了个精光。莱奥被粗暴的扔进了浴缸里，冒着热气的水柱从头顶冲了下来，他被呛的咳嗽了几声，眼泪都流出来了。

【你就不会轻点！】莱奥抹着脸忍不住抱怨道。  
阿圭罗举着花洒看浴缸里的人，即使满脸大胡子，莱奥的眼睛还是和小时候一样圆溜溜的，看起来既无辜又可怜。阿圭罗从小就对这双眼睛没脾气，他瞬间软了下来蹲在地上说【这还不是你自找的。】

莱奥有些生气，背过身不愿再理会他。阿圭罗看着这光洁白皙的背部，漂亮的蝴蝶骨随着主人的动作凸显出来，莱奥整个人在灯光下白的快要刺眼了。他一边想为什么同样是踢球，这家伙就能这么白嫩嫩的，一边把花洒拿到胸前，调小了水流对着眼前的身体小心地冲洗着。

浴室里渐渐升腾起了雾气，熏得两个人脸红扑扑的。莱奥总算是老实了，大概是被蒸的舒服了，趴在浴缸里发出了满足的哼哼声，像只小猫一样地眯起了眼。阿圭罗在手上挤满了洗发膏想：现在倒是乖顺了，也不知道刚刚是谁，张牙舞爪的几乎要挠人了。

给莱奥洗完头发之后，阿圭罗觉得这大胡子实在碍眼，于是又翻箱倒柜的找剃须刀，要给他刮胡子。莱奥趴在浴缸上，脑袋晃来晃去看他忙活找了半天，忍不住哈哈大笑起来说【你放弃吧，我就没带回来。】

阿圭罗看着得意洋洋般的笑容，又气又想笑，这有什么好骄傲的。  
【你等着。】阿圭罗说完，不一会儿就翻出了自己带的剃须刀，按住莱奥想要逃跑的身子说【老实点，等会儿破相了可别怪我。】

莱奥气的鼓起了腮帮，不满的问他为什么非要刮掉自己的胡子。阿圭罗翻了个白眼回答【我怕等会儿睡觉的时候，你刺到我不行么。】

莱奥傻呵呵的笑了，还跟着他的话一本正经的说【我的胡子哪有那么长。】  
阿圭罗突然停下了动作，掐着他下巴直勾勾的盯着他。莱奥被他看得有些不自在，扭着身子想向后撤，阿圭罗就抓住他的手，把人拉倒自己面前。他俯下身子，在莱奥被剃了半边胡子的嘴巴上印了一个轻轻的吻。

阿圭罗把人放开后，一本正经地说【还是全刮了好。】  
莱奥的脸在雾气里红的几乎熟透了，直到阿圭罗把他的胡子剃的干干净净，他整个人还像是被石化了钉在那里动也不动。阿圭罗满意的看着此时光洁溜溜的莱奥，没了胡子的阿根廷人瞬间小了十几岁，一时间他以为是二十岁的莱奥坐在面前。  
于是他忍不住伸手，在这张脸上揉来揉去。直到莱奥张口咬在了他的虎口上，阿圭罗乐呵呵的起身找浴巾帮他擦身体。莱奥忽然说【kun,我们不能这样。】

阿圭罗的动作顿了顿，继续翻着浴巾问他怎么了。他听到身后传来哗啦啦的水声，莱奥从浴缸里走了出来，语气有些飘忽不定【我们不能接吻，你已经有佩普了。】

阿圭罗抱着浴巾转身，看到满身水汽的莱奥站在身后。他整个人被热气蒸成了粉红色，水珠顺着精壮的肌肉线条滑落进漂亮的人鱼线里。或许是他的眼睛太过忧郁，几乎称得上是可怜了，让这具充满力量的肉体此刻却有种莫名的柔弱感。

阿圭罗赶紧抖开浴巾，将他的身子围住问【莱奥不喜欢我吗？】  
莱奥看着他的眼睛，丝毫没有犹豫的回答【喜欢。】

阿圭罗笑了，他从不怀疑莱奥对自己的感情，于是又问【那莱奥喜欢佩普吗？】  
这个问题让莱奥陷入了沉默，他咬着唇想了好久都没有回答，眼里充满了复杂的神色。阿圭罗觉得自己已经得到了答案，他将莱奥的身子擦干净，把人带回了卧室。

莱奥坐到床上后还在发愣，他的大脑似乎停留在了刚刚的问题上。直到阿圭罗在他身边坐下来，掰过他的脑袋，又给了他一个吻。莱奥总算有了反应，推着阿圭罗的胸想让他松手，但是对方很显然没打算轻易放过他。  
阿圭罗压着莱奥的身子，两人一起跌进了床上，他翻身将莱奥压在身下，把这个吻深入了下去。阿圭罗用舌尖顶开莱奥的牙齿，莱奥的舌头有些慌张的躲闪，阿圭罗就钳着他的脑袋，不让人移动半分。他蛮横的挑起莱奥的舌头，舌尖在他的上颚上扫弄着。莱奥有些受不住，发出了难耐的呻吟声，他大概觉得羞耻，挣扎的动作越发激烈。但是阿圭罗的力气实在太大，他又被吻住了嘴巴，不一会儿喘息就跟不上来。整个人都软掉了，躺在那里任由阿圭罗动作。

阿圭罗也发现了他身体的变化，就赶紧把人放开了。他的手指刮着莱奥唇边落下的涎水，看到他眼里蒙着的一层水汽，他这样看着自己时，几乎是楚楚可怜了。阿圭罗觉得自己是真的爱惨了他，爱到不想看他受一丁点委屈。于是他牵起莱奥的手，放在唇边轻吻着说【我们来做吧。】

莱奥躺在那里看着他，眨了眨眼睛，他花了一些时间才反应过来阿圭罗话里的意思，起身就要推开他。但是阿圭罗先一步把人压了回去，他不顾莱奥的反抗直接将他身上的浴巾扯开，手顺着他流畅的腹肌线滑进了大腿内侧，莱奥的小兄弟羞涩的垂在双腿间。阿圭罗能感到他的手握在上面时，莱奥整个人都僵住了。

莱奥赶紧用手抵在两人的胸前，神色慌乱的说【别，KUN……我们不能……】  
他的话没说完，就被阿圭罗堵住了嘴巴。这简直太荒唐了——他最好的朋友一边吻他一边给他撸管。他能清晰的感觉到阿圭罗在他的下体上来回套弄的动作，他的手掌有些粗糙，发硬的茧子磨在娇嫩的柱身上，又疼又爽。莱奥的大脑被搅成了一锅浆糊，他知道自己应该也必须要推开阿圭罗，但是身体的欲望和内心的渴求让他说不出话来，只能躺在那里发出羞耻的呻吟声。

他没由来的想起了瓜迪奥拉，那个总是绅士彬彬的男人。从他们分开后，他也和别人上过床，大多是为了满足身体原始的欲望。他已经记不清有点久没有这样，被自己爱的人搂在怀里。也许是美洲杯的失意让他变得脆弱而又感性，他忽然像是一瞬间失去了所有坚强的伪装，泪水不受控制的跟着落了下来。

莱奥最终哭了出来。阿圭罗以为自己弄得他不舒服，赶紧放开了钳制，把人搂进怀里小声安抚着。莱奥窝在他怀里，低声啜泣着，削瘦的肩膀随着哭泣一抖一抖，像个受了伤的幼兽般无助。阿圭罗心疼极了，怀里单薄的身子并不像看起来那样强壮。他知道莱奥虽然拥有万千的簇拥，但也不得不放弃了许多，甚至包括他的爱情。为了能扛起那些外界认为他必须担的责任，他失去了太多。

阿圭罗最终还是不忍心，吻着他的头顶，小声说【莱奥不喜欢的话，我们就睡觉。】  
他的话刚说完，就被扯住了衣角。莱奥的表情有些挣扎，他咬着嘴唇犹豫了半天才开口道【不，kun,我爱你……也爱佩普。所以，我们不能……我不想对不起你们任何人……】

他果然还是在想这个。阿圭罗露出一个无奈的小脸，他捧起莱奥的脸，让他和自己对视。莱奥的眼里充盈着一层水汽，让他的眼睛看起来更清澈透明了。阿圭罗吻着他的眼睫说【你们为什么总是不坦率，佩普是，莱奥也是。】

莱奥被他吻着眼睛微微颤抖，他不明白阿圭罗的话。只是手指紧紧抓着他的衣角，像是抓着一根救命的稻草。  
阿圭罗感觉到他的无助，把人搂的更紧了说【佩普那家伙明明就还爱着莱奥，半夜起来都会叫你的名字。你们为什么不能像我一样坦诚一些，我喜欢佩普，也爱你，所以我不想看到你难过，想让你快乐。】

莱奥看着他眨眼睛，似乎不肯相信他说的话。也许这段关系实在超出了正常的范围，但是阿圭罗的眼睛真挚坦诚，他说的那样理所当然，轻而易举的攻破了莱奥心里最后一道防线。直到他被重新按在床上，阿圭罗正温柔的吻着他的颈侧，莱奥被弄的有些痒，他忍不住揉着阿圭罗的头发，颤颤巍巍的问【真的可以吗？】

阿圭罗没有说话，而是用动作回答了他。他重新握住了莱奥的阴茎，想要他先舒爽出来。他在莱奥的阴茎上飞快的套弄着，指尖扣子顶部的龟头，用指腹在上面搓弄起来。很快，莱奥就被他弄的浑身颤抖，阴茎止不住的往外冒精水。他看着莱奥沉湎在欲望里的脸，不禁低声笑了起来。莱奥被他笑的有些害羞，别过来不肯再看他。阿圭罗只好用另一只手把人掰过来，用力吻了上去。

莱奥搂着他的脖子，努力回吻着。他不自觉地打开了双腿，似乎是要方便阿圭罗的动作。  
最终他在阿圭罗的手里射了出来。高潮后的莱奥陷进了被褥里，身子沉的一动也不想动，阿圭罗擦干净手后也躺到床上搂着他，有一搭没一搭的梳弄他的头发。大约是因为很少用发胶，莱奥的头发又软又细，阿圭罗把脸埋进他的头顶，不禁想起他们第一次见面时，莱奥留着妹妹头的模样。那时他们都还是孩子，天真的以为只要好好踢球就可以了。这么多年现实逼得他们不得不长大，知道原来足球的世界如此复杂。

莱奥总算恢复了一些神志，他看向阿圭罗时，脸上一片绯红。阿圭罗瞅着他的眼睛笑了，亲昵的蹭着他的鼻尖问【累不累？累的话，我们就休息好不好。】  
莱奥可没想到阿圭罗会这么“大方”，他们的大腿纠缠在一起，莱奥能感到阿圭罗昂扬起来的小兄弟戳在他的大腿内侧， 他才不觉得阿圭罗想要休息，于是大着胆子，用腿去蹭他的阴茎，支支吾吾地说【你就……不想？】

阿圭罗瞬间就变了脸色，他本想体谅一下莱奥刚刚哭过，加上这么多天生活不规律。但是这人竟然正大光明的挑逗他，送到嘴里的肉，哪有不吃的道理。于是阿圭罗呵呵的笑了，捏着他脸颊说【这可是你自己要求的。】  
莱奥羞的彻底不敢看他，捂着脸躺在那里。阿圭罗笑着掰开了他的手，放在唇边小心翼翼的吻着。莱奥此时已经是光溜溜的了，倒是阿圭罗还穿戴整齐，他有些毛躁的扯开皮带，慌乱中还差点解不开扣子。莱奥看着他的样子，忍不住笑了出来。阿圭罗褪下裤子后，捏着他的鼻子说【笑吧笑吧，你也就现在能笑出来了。】

莱奥立刻忍住了笑，脸憋的通红。忍不住揶揄道【你怎么这么小气。】  
阿圭罗气哼哼的走下床问他有没有润滑剂，莱奥说他没打算在罗萨里奥跟别人上床怎么可能准备这个。阿圭罗翻了个白眼说【你是不是就记得把自己带回来了。】

【谁没事会把这种东西带在身上啊！】  
阿圭罗像变戏法一样，从行李箱里翻出润滑剂，得意洋洋的说【我呀！】

莱奥顿时傻了眼，意识到他这是早有准备。  
【哈，你这个人简直……】莱奥无话可说，只恨自己从小没学好语言，找不到形容词来描述此时阿圭罗的表情。他看着阿圭罗笑着嘴巴要咧到耳朵根了，翻身扑了上来，咬着他的鼻尖说【我这个人怎么了？等会儿你就会爱我爱的死去货来了，还得求着我让你舒服呢！】

莱奥被他的话弄得满脸通红，莱奥揪着他的耳朵要他闭嘴。阿圭罗乐呵呵的吻他的嘴巴，在手指上挤满了润滑剂。直到双腿被掰开，莱奥才切切实实紧张起来，他不自觉地吞咽着口水，有些后悔刚刚没答应阿圭罗的提议睡觉了。

阿圭罗看出了他的慌张，温柔地亲着他的脸颊安抚【别担心，我可舍不得让你疼。】  
话虽这么说，阿圭罗还是毫不客气地掰开莱奥的后穴，直接捅进去了两根手指。很久没有性生活的后穴又紧又涩，拼命排斥着入侵者。莱奥发出几声呜咽，小腹不受控制的紧绷起来。阿圭罗感到不少阻力，他又挤了许多润滑剂在手指上，用另一只手揉着莱奥腿间疲软的小兄弟，让他转移注意力。

因为刚刚写了身，莱奥的下体敏感的不得了。他有点受不住，扭着身子想往后躲。阿圭罗抓着他的腰把人往自己怀里又带了带，将他牢牢实实的锁在自己身子下。

【乖一点。】他说着，用手指在生涩的后穴里反复抽插着。有了润滑剂和阴茎的刺激，莱奥的后穴很快就变得湿热起来。抽送间，穴口原本紧绷的肉逐渐松软，阿圭罗的指尖还沾到一些从肠壁内测分泌出的粘液。他不禁笑了起来，知道莱奥的身体已经进入状态了。

后穴的手指增加到了三根，莱奥终于忍不住叫了起来。他抓着阿圭罗的手臂，大口的喘息着快要呼吸不过来了。阿圭罗还故意在他动来动去，指尖擦到那要命的凸起时，莱奥的腰都要酥掉了。他顿时软的像一摊水躺在床上，大腿根止不住的打颤。说话的声音都带上了哭腔【别……别玩了，kun，我要……快……】  
阿圭罗看他眼角一片绯红，快要哭出来了，于是便坏心眼的来回按压着那块敏感点。莱奥的呼吸想要断掉一般，眼泪跟着簌簌的往下掉，他发出了短促的尖叫声，下面跟着就射了出来。

阿圭罗直接被射了一身，一些精液还溅到了他的脸上。两人都有些发蒙，莱奥反应过来时羞愧的捂住了脸，恨不得挖个洞把自己埋了——这实在是太丢人了。莱奥觉得自己一定是禁欲太久了，才导致身体这么饥渴。身上的人还嘿嘿的笑了起来，莱奥羞愤交加，把自己裹在被子里连头也不可肯露了。

阿圭罗意识到莱奥身为男人的自尊心可能受伤了，于是赶紧扑上去哄人。莱奥大概真的生气了，一点也不想理他，阿圭罗哄了好久才把人从被子里剥出来，他重新压在莱奥身上说【谁让你这段时间总吃那些乱七八糟的东西，看吧……报应来了吧。】

莱奥气结，瞪着眼睛恶狠狠地说【你要是再废话，就自己去睡沙发吧。】

【别……我不说就是了。】阿圭罗一听，赶紧把人搂结实了。他怕真的要去睡沙发，赶紧分开莱奥的腿把身子挤了进去，他架着莱奥的腿让他们环在腰间，高潮后莱奥整个人都是软绵绵的，小腿无力的挂在两侧。阿圭罗抓着他的脚踝，在白嫩嫩的大腿内侧啃了几口。

【嘶……轻点……】莱奥被咬疼了，小声抱怨道。  
阿圭罗看到他被开拓成熟的后穴开，因为刚刚的刺激，那里正一张一合的滴着水发出热情的邀约。这副样子实在放荡极了，他扶着下体迫不及待的捅了进去。虽然被充分开拓过，过于粗大的阴茎还是让莱奥吃力不小。当阿圭罗完全进入体内时，莱奥觉得整个人从内到外被避开了。他的脑袋突突的跳着，眼前一阵花一阵白，但是身体被填的满满的感觉又让他有种异样的满足。于是他攒了些力气，搂紧阿圭罗的肩膀，在他耳边小声说【操我……】

这个词直接让阿圭罗的大脑几乎失去了理智，他十分粗鲁的把莱奥按在床上，被欲望烧红的眼睛几乎要将他盯穿了般。好在他还有一些顾，忌不想让莱奥受伤。就架起他的双腿，缓缓地动着下体，想让他适应自己的尺寸。但后穴的媚肉似乎不满足这种浅尝辄止，咬着他的阴茎不肯松口。阿圭罗听到莱奥越发粘腻的呻吟声，知道他已经完全陷入了欲望最之中。

于是他也不再克制自己，掐着莱奥的腰激烈的抽送起来。突然改变的频率让莱奥有些受不住，几乎要被他顶出去了。阿圭罗的手又死死的扣着他的腰不让他离开半分，阴茎每次进入都毫不怜惜，直直的插到最深处，让莱奥有种要被捅穿的错觉。他有些受不住扒着阿圭罗的手想让他慢一点，但是话倒嘴边，就像短了线的珠子，自己也不知道说的是什么了

【轻……轻一点，会，会坏的……别，那里，啊啊啊啊！！】  
在阿圭罗一个深入之后，龟头刚好压在后穴的敏感点，莱奥尖叫着腰反射性的弹了起来，阿圭罗按着他不顾莱奥的反抗，扣着他的腰发了狠地撞击着那里，莱奥的呼吸都要快要断了，泪水不受控制的落了下来。

【哈，啊……kun，kun………】他什么话也说不出来，只能哭泣着喊阿圭罗的名字。  
阿圭罗被这一声声缠绵着欲望的叫喊撩的欲火焚身，他看着莱奥充满情欲的眼神，泪水和汗水弄花了他的小脸。这是他从小就捧在手心里的男人，他们深爱着彼此，兜兜转转这么多年，他早该这么做，让他从里倒外都是自己的。

【莱奥……我的莱奥……】阿圭罗喘着粗气胡乱的吻着身下的人，在他的身上留下一连串红色的吻痕。莱奥的后穴被接连的刺激弄的紧紧收缩着，里面的肉壁像嘴巴一样咬着他不放。从将肠道深处分泌了大量的液体，将他的龟头弄得湿淋淋的。他被吸的头皮发麻，掰过莱奥的下巴，强制他看着自己问【喜不喜欢？告诉我，你喜不喜欢。】

莱奥被他操的说不出话来，拼命的点着头，发出模糊的声音【喜欢……KUN，我……喜欢你……】  
他阴茎在强烈的刺激下又颤颤巍巍的立了起来，阿圭罗想到他今晚已经射了两次，于是伸手掐住了他将要释放的顶端。莱奥发出了难耐的悲鸣，伸手就想掰开他的手。但是阿圭罗几次狠狠的顶进去，敏感点被反复碾压着。莱奥整个人都软了，抓着阿圭罗的手都在颤抖。

【kun，不行的，放手……嗯，求求你……】莱奥彻底哭了出来。他的后穴被操的又酸又麻，小腹累积的快感几乎要爆炸了。偏偏阿圭罗还压着他的龟头不让他舒服，被吊在高潮边缘的滋味让他快要疯了。  
阿圭罗没有理会他的哀求，像是铁了心不肯要他爽快，还吻住了他的嘴巴。莱奥顺从的张开嘴巴，任由他亲吻着，两人的舌头激烈的搅在一起，无法吞咽的涎水，顺着纠缠的唇沿滑了出来。

阿圭罗吻够了才把人刚开，在他耳边诱哄道【乖，我们一起……】  
莱奥胡乱的点头，甚至主动把腿长的更开，方便阿圭罗的动作。阿圭罗见他如此乖巧，也不忍他再难受，于是他抱住莱奥的腰发起了最后的冲刺，莱奥的后穴承受不住，肠壁里的媚肉几乎都要搅成一团了。精水混着润滑剂，被操成了白浆挤了出来，弄得两人都交合处一片狼藉。后穴死死的咬着阴茎，里面肠肉因为濒临高潮不停的收缩着。莱奥的小腿不停的蹬着床单，脚趾因为快感都蜷曲起来。他几乎要到达极限了，甚至觉得自己可能因此死掉。  
终于阿圭罗深深的捅进了他肠道的最深处，阴茎迅速胀大，温热的精液直接冲进了体内。莱奥觉得身体像是被灌满了般胀了起来，下体有种几乎要失禁的错觉，也跟着射了出来。因为已经释放过两次，从阴茎里喷出来的都是稀薄的透明液体。

这次高潮让莱奥彻底没了力气，瘫倒在床上。他的身子还在高潮的余温了，不停的抽搐着。  
阿圭罗看着他不自觉张开的嘴巴，忍不住又吻了上去，轻而易举的挑开了他的牙齿。莱奥累得一点力气都没有，只能跟着他的动作轻轻的回吻着。他们享受着高潮之后的缠绵，终于阿圭罗抱着他，两人一起陷进了床里。  
莱奥在闭眼之前，听到阿圭罗在耳边低声说【我们爱你。】  
他露出一个满足的微笑，沉沉睡了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

瓜迪奥拉此时正坐在飞往罗萨里奥的飞机上。  
半个小时前他收到信息，阿圭罗在电话里说里奥状态很不好，希望他能来罗萨里奥——瓜迪奥拉不确定这个希望来自谁，毕竟那天他被挂掉了电话，里奥当时的反应一点也不是想见他的样子。但是他还是延后了所有工作，马不停蹄的赶来了。因为瓜迪奥拉知道，在他心里还残存着那么一点奢求——想要再见到他。

他到达罗萨里奥后，原本是要先联系阿圭罗。但是他的十号电话一直无法接通，瓜迪奥拉拖着行李在机场等了半天，最终决定直接去里奥的家。当他们还如胶似漆的时候，里奥曾经带他来过一次，当然在阿根廷想要找到梅西的住所也不是件难事。他找到里奥家时，天色已经开始暗了。瓜迪奥拉看着那扇和记忆里一模一样的大门，忽然变得紧张起来，他重重地吐出了几口气，最终按响了门铃。

来开门的是里奥。看到他后先是愣了几秒，而后飞快的将人扯了进来。瓜迪奥拉站在玄关，里奥的脸上有些尴尬，支支吾吾地说外面都是记者，被拍到很难解释。

【是我太唐突了。】瓜迪奥拉说。他一路上的心思全被里奥沾满了，根本没想过这样贸然出现在阿根廷的后果。  
里奥抿着嘴巴没有回答。他们就这样沉默着在玄关站了一会儿，瓜迪奥拉有些局促，想着自己要不要先找个话题——比如问他阿圭罗去哪里了，但是里奥已经扔下他走回去了。

里奥果然不想看见他……瓜迪奥拉既尴尬又失落。他叹了口气，把行李放在了玄关，跟着也走到了进去。

客厅里的电视正在播放足球比赛，瓜迪奥拉瞅了一眼，是09年巴萨欧冠的决赛录像。那年他们所向披靡，拿下了史无前例的六冠王。此时正好播到里奥进了第二个球，镜头下一秒给到他的脸上。瓜迪奥拉看着屏幕上振臂高挥的自己，不禁感慨物是人非，那些都是过去的不可追回的了。

而这一幕对于里奥来说就太尴尬了。  
早晨阿圭罗神秘兮兮地说要给他个惊喜，他还很好心情的问是什么。现在看来，这个惊喜大概就是眼前的这个人了。可他一点也不想以这种方式见到瓜迪奥拉——坐在家里的沙发上追忆前男友作为教练的比赛。里奥觉得自己要是再挤出几滴眼泪，就可以演偶像剧了。

要命的是阿圭罗还不在场。

瓜迪奥拉在沙发的一侧坐了下来。里奥看起来一点也不像想要和他有交流的样子，面无表情的盯着电视屏幕，整个人都缩进了另一边。瓜迪奥拉觉得如果不是顾忌礼貌，里奥可能更想直接扔下他离开。不过好在他看起来精神还不错，还刮了胡子，倒像二十出头的模样了。他看着这张脸，和记忆里年轻时的他不同，褪去了稚嫩青涩，岁月让他的脸庞变得更加锋利和精致，瓜迪奥拉想起他做的那个梦，发现他是真的长大了。

里奥发觉了他的视线，有那么一瞬间他们四目相对，但很快两个人同时别开了视线。屋里的气氛变得有些微妙，里奥揪着身旁的抱枕，几乎克制不住自己想要逃走的欲望了。  
该死的阿圭罗已经出去一下午了，他是把自己弄丢在外面了吗！

阿圭罗回来时，就看到客厅里怪异的一幕——他的教练和青梅竹马分坐在一张沙发的两头，面无表情的盯着电视，恨不得在上面捅穿个窟窿。阿圭罗一瞅，屏幕上正播放欧冠的颁奖仪式，这两个人在屏幕里紧紧的搂在一起，身后是兴高采烈的人群和排山倒海的欢呼声。阿圭罗看着屏幕又看了看正襟危坐的两人，不禁感叹——造化弄人啊。

【嘿。】他故作轻松的坐到里奥身边，对瓜迪奥拉说【我以为你得明天能到，来的很快嘛。】  
他的教练有些窘迫，不自然的动了动身子说【嗯，手头的工作刚做完，正好赶上最后一班飞机。】

阿圭罗听他这样说，立刻哈哈大笑起来戳穿了这个拙劣的借口【骗人！我有你的工作表，明明你这几天要开一大堆会。】他说着，朝两人挤眉弄眼【佩普就大方承认吧，你是担心里奥啊！】

【……】  
【……】

阿圭罗笑完，发现一左一右两个人仍然面无表情，一副看破尘世的模样。他瞬间就泄了气，搓着头发干巴巴地说【我饿了，咱们吃饭吧。】

这一顿饭简直让阿圭罗费劲了心思。  
他根本没顾得上吃上几口，一直努力制造些话题让两人能搭上话。但是无奈这两个人坐下来之后，就像是失去了语言能力的吃饭机器。里奥甚至面无表情吃完了盘子里的青菜——这大概是这顿饭唯一的收获了。  
阿圭罗不禁开始怀疑，他们俩当年分开是不是因为欠了对方很多钱，所以到现在才这副老死都不相往来的模样。

晚饭后，趁着里奥上厕所的时间。阿圭罗揪住瓜迪奥拉，质问他到底想不想跟里奥和好。他的教练愣了一会儿回答【我现在的爱人是你。】

阿圭罗翻了个白眼，干脆把他和里奥已经上床的事说了出来。  
瓜迪奥拉很震惊，但也就是震惊。他很快就恢复了面无表情，干巴巴地哦了一声。  
阿圭罗几乎要抓狂了，他此刻很想撬开这家伙的脑壳，看看里面到底装了什么。话都说到这个份上了，他有点正常人该有的反应也比现在默不作声好。

里奥从卫生间出来，看到他们坐在一起说悄悄话，犹豫了一会儿问道【二楼有间客房是双人床，你们要不要……】  
他的话没说完，被阿圭罗暴躁的截断了【不要！我才不要跟傻子睡一起！】  
阿圭罗说完拉着一脸懵逼的里奥上了楼。瓜迪奥拉一个人站在客厅里，看到他们的背影消失在拐角，终于绷不住表情，哀伤地叹了口气。

在阿圭罗说出他和里奥上过床的那一刻，他竟然说不清自己心里是什么感觉——他应该嫉妒或者发狂，质问阿圭罗为什么不忠。但是对方是里奥，瓜迪奥拉捂住了脸。他无法责备阿圭罗，因为他心里也有同样的想法。

不对……  
这样畸形的关系是不对的。

瓜迪奥拉躺在二楼的客房里，望着墙上的球衣出神。  
他还清楚记得那个赛季，他初次执教巴萨，里奥和球队的关系很紧张。一方面因为小罗的离开，一方面他想去参加奥运会。瓜迪奥拉做了这辈子最正确的一个决定，抗下了所有压力让里奥去了中国。大概是从那个时候开始，他们之间的感情有了一些不一样，瓜迪奥拉从未想过人到中年竟然从一个小孩子身上体会到了恋爱的青涩。然后，在捧得欧冠奖杯的那天，他们在一起了。里奥在更衣室吻了他，他们就像初次恋爱的毛头小子，疯狂的想在对方身上留下自己的痕迹。

那一天美好极了，瓜迪奥拉觉得自己拥有了一切——最高的荣誉，最好的球员。他想要的一切都在手里了。

【你要一直陪着我，我们一起赢的更多的奖杯，征服世界。】  
那是他们狂妄而美好的承诺，但瓜迪奥拉亲手毁了这一切。那后来发生了很多事瓜迪奥拉已经记不清了，他只记得里奥问他最多的问题就是他为什么离开。

为什么呢？  
瓜迪奥拉自己也说不清，大概太多赞美和荣誉之后的失利，让他意识到自己已经不再那么优秀，能配得上里奥这样的球员了吧。可是这样的理由在里奥看来只是借口的，他固执地认为自己玩弄了他的感情，在这场荒唐的关系里腻味了，就想抽身离开。

【佩普是骗子！我再也不想见到你了！】  
那是他们最后一次以恋人的方式面对面，在那之后，他们就是对手球员和对手教练了。然而时过境迁这么多年，里奥有过不少绯闻对象，他也有了自己确定关系的恋人。但是瓜迪奥拉知道，那埋藏在心底里的带着不甘心的爱意却不会消失。

这一夜瓜迪奥拉思绪万千，都不记得自己是什么时候睡着了。他睁开眼睛外面已是艳阳高照，瓜迪奥拉诧异于自己在陌生的环境能睡得如此的沉，还一夜无梦。他穿好衣服下楼时，阿圭罗正在厨房忙活着早餐。瓜迪奥拉愣了一会儿，想到他们在一起之后，还从未见这家伙下过厨。

【你看起来精神不错，睡得好吗。】  
阿圭罗看起来元气满满，笑着和他打招呼。瓜迪奥拉默不作声的坐下，阿圭罗翻着锅里的煎蛋继续说【里奥昨晚累着了，所以要吃些有营养的东西。】

他故意把这话说的及其暧昧，观察着瓜迪奥拉的表情。他的教练依旧那副不慌不忙的模样，还端着杯子问他有没有咖啡。阿圭罗气坏了，扔下锅铲一把扯过他的衣领，咬牙切齿地说【佩普。瓜迪奥拉，你是把声带忘在曼彻斯特了吗！】

瓜迪奥拉被他拎着衣领，垂下眼睑轻声说【你想听什么？】

【我……】阿圭罗被问住了，一时不知该如何回答。  
他没想过这个问题，事实上他发信息给瓜迪奥拉时，根本没想过之后会怎样。他以为结局显而易见，佩普和里奥和好如初，之后说不定还能滚个床单，然后他们就带着里奥会曼彻斯特的家，过完剩下的假期。

这才是事情正确发展的方向。

阿圭罗瞪着眼睛吼道【你自己知道你该说什么。如果你真的能放弃那段感情，就不要把自己搞得像个情圣。】他说着，刻意压低了声音【你以为你半夜起床叫里奥名字的时候，我真的睡着了吗！】

瓜迪奥拉仍旧用沉默来回答他，阿圭罗的火气蹭蹭往上蹿，几乎要跳起来了。瓜迪奥拉突然拉下他的脑袋，用力吻住了他的嘴巴。阿圭罗愣了一下，反应过来之后泄愤似的咬住了对方的嘴唇。瓜迪奥拉吃痛也没有松开他，反而将这个吻更深了，他们这样不像在接吻，倒像是在打架般惨烈。

里奥刚下楼，就看到这两人吻的难分难舍。他顿了几秒钟，立刻选择转身上楼。阿圭罗看到他匆忙离去的身影，推开了瓜迪奥拉。  
他擦着被咬的殷红的嘴唇，恶狠狠地丢下一句【你等着。】就追着里奥上楼了。  
瓜迪奥拉坐在那里看着锅里滋滋冒烟的三个煎蛋，重重的叹了口气。

接下来的大半天，里奥都没有下过楼。  
他把自己关在二楼的卧室里不肯出来，任凭阿圭罗怎么软磨硬泡都没法。瓜迪奥拉坐在厨房泡咖啡时，看到垂头丧气的阿圭罗走过来说【他早饭都没吃，等下我出去，你想法把他弄出来。】  
阿圭罗心力交瘁，都没有精力问瓜迪奥拉会去哪里，无力的点着头。瓜迪奥拉揉着他的脑袋，露出了一个苦涩的笑容。出门前，他对趴在沙发上的阿圭罗说【我定了明天的机票，我在这里他一点也不开心。】

不，才不是。  
阿圭罗在心底呐喊，是你们两个傻瓜非要互相折磨！把简单的事情搞成现在这个样子。  
瓜迪奥拉走后，阿圭罗在沙发里颓废了好久。而后他意识不能就这样算了，这是他们最好的机会，他刻是塞尔吉奥，阿圭罗，一个可以创造奇迹的男人！于是他翻腾出里奥家里所有的酒，挑了几瓶口味比较温和的放在餐桌上，敲开了里奥卧室的门。

瓜迪奥拉在罗萨里奥的公共墓地待了一下午，这里是当时里奥带他来的唯一一个地方，那时里奥牵着他的手，说要带他见外祖母。  
【她是个非常善良的人，是她让我有勇气站在球场上踢球。你知道的，我那时候又瘦又小，几乎没有球队愿意要我。】  
那时瓜迪奥拉还不太明白里奥特意带他来这里的目的。直到他们快走了，里奥对着外祖母的墓碑，握紧了他的手说【以后每年我都会带他来看您。】

他才意识到，里奥这是在向他承诺永远。  
那时的瓜迪奥拉既幸福又惶恐，小孩子总是那么单纯，认定的事就是永远，在一起就是一辈子。

可一辈子太难了。  
他在这里待到天快黑了才离开。临走前，瓜迪奥拉对着那这位妇人的墓碑鞠了一躬轻声说【我请您原谅，没有完成当时对您的承诺。】

他回到里奥家时，客厅里黑漆漆的灯都没有开，瓜迪奥拉摸索了半天才找到开关。只见客厅里一片狼藉，酒瓶扔的到处都是，还有几件湿掉的衣服散乱在地上。瓜迪奥拉皱眉，听到浴室里传来了水声。  
他推开浴室的门，里面雾气缭绕。那两个不见踪影人挤在一个浴缸里，阿圭罗正举着花洒给里奥洗澡。

【你就不能老实点！】  
【不能！Kun,我觉得我还能再喝点……嗝。】  
【闭嘴！】

阿圭罗看到是瓜迪奥拉，松了一口气大声说【你来的真是时候，快来帮帮我，这家伙喝多了，吐了我一身，我快按不住他了。】  
瓜迪奥拉皱眉，看到浴室里还有几个酒瓶子问【你们这是坐在浴缸里喝的吗？】

里奥看起来是真的喝多了，抓着浴缸就想往外跑。阿圭罗眼疾手快把人按了回来，气呼呼地说【别问了，快过来帮忙。】  
瓜迪奥拉看着里奥醉醺醺的脸，只好捋起袖子准备上前。他还没走几步，里奥就扑棱着手臂大声喊让他走开，瓜迪奥拉停在原地，想起里奥并不想见到他。

他扯起一个苦涩的笑容对阿圭罗说【我还是先出去吧。】  
瓜迪奥拉说着就要转身，下一秒衣角却被扯住了。他低头去看，里奥正伸着白嫩嫩的手臂，攥着他的衣角的手微微颤抖。

【混蛋，你又要像以前那样扔下我离开吗。】  
里奥说这话时，眼里的水汽几乎要溢出来了。他的脸上带着被热气蒸出来的水珠，挂在腮边，像是哭过般。瓜迪奥拉看着他，只是一眼，心都要被揉碎了。他站在那里看着里奥，里奥也不再躲避他的眼神与他对视。

这一刻，瓜迪奥拉仿佛又看到了他们分手时的那天，里奥也曾这样拽着他的衣角，让他留下来。  
他深呼一口气，觉得自己一定是疯了。

【你知道自己在做什么吗。】

里奥咬住嘴唇不说话，倔强的看着他。  
瓜迪奥拉望着那双眼睛又说【这一次只要你开口，不论什么我都答应你。】

里奥露出了困惑的表情，似乎不知如何回答。身边的阿圭罗急的恨不得替他开口，瓜迪奥拉站在那里，等着他的答案。如果不是里奥还攥着他的衣角，他几乎要丢盔卸甲的逃开了。终于，里奥重新看向他的脸，一字一句地说  
【留下来，我想让你留下来。】

他们是怎样滚上床的瓜迪奥拉已经记不清了，但是此刻似乎只有亲吻才能释放他们快要溢出来的感情。就像是要把错过的那些年补回来，他们紧紧的搂在一起，一点也不想和对方分开。瓜迪奥拉把人压在床上，里奥的双腿就环上他的腰，仰着脖子索求亲吻。

瓜迪奥拉还有最后一丝理智，拉开两人之间的距离问【你真的想好了。】  
里奥看着他，眼尾微微泛红【你后悔了？】  
瓜迪奥拉哑然失笑，揉着他的耳坠说【我这辈子只做过一件后悔的事。】

【什么？】  
【当初选择离开你。】

里奥大概是笑了，眼睛亮晶晶的，扬着脸在他耳边轻声呵气【那亲爱的瓜迪奥拉先生，你还有一次补救的机会，所以你要怎么做。】  
瓜迪奥拉直接吻住了他的嘴巴，里奥发出几声呜咽，立刻回吻了过去。

他们扣着对方的脑袋，双唇纠缠在一起，想要用尽全力般汲取着彼此的气息和味道。里奥张着嘴巴迫不及待的想让瓜迪奥拉吻的更深，他们的舌头扭在一起，牙齿厮磨着对方的嘴唇，用最原始最激烈的亲吻缠绵着。瓜迪奥拉掐着他的下巴恨不得将人拆入腹中。里奥被吻的软成一团，躺在他的怀里渐渐跟不上对方的节奏。一些来不及吞咽的唾液，从两人纠缠的唇角滑落出来，顺着里奥扬起的颈线滴落。

【叫我佩普。】瓜迪奥拉在吻的间隙低声说。  
里奥急促的喘息着，眼里氲着盈盈的水光。他忽然笑了起来，伸手拦住身上人的脖子，顺从了他的要求。

【佩普……】  
【佩普，佩普。】

这声音就像当年他们第一次在更衣室做爱是那样，里奥搂着他的脖子，一声声唤他的名字。那时的他们梦想征服世界和彼此，肆无忌惮，无所畏惧。瓜迪奥拉此刻才明白，就算岁月将他的容颜改变，但有些东西是永远不会变化的。

他不知道该如何表达自己的感情，好像有千言万语却什么也不出口，又或许他们已经不需要那些甜言蜜语了。瓜迪奥拉重新俯下身子，再一次吻住身下人的嘴唇，里奥乖巧的张开嘴巴，这个吻就变的缠绵悱恻起来，从唇间响起的暧昧的水声让里奥红透了脸，他的大腿挂在瓜迪奥拉腰上，难耐的蹭来蹭去。

瓜迪奥拉立刻明白了他的意思，温柔的亲吻着他的额头。他们开始褪去对方的衣服，里奥有些急躁，几乎是粗鲁的扯开他的衬衫。瓜迪奥拉低声笑了起来，抓住他的手轻轻吻着说【不急，都是你的。】

里奥羞红了脸，别过眼睛不肯再看他。瓜迪奥拉就掰过他的脑袋说【我要你看着我，永远都看着我。】  
这话里赤裸裸占有的意味让里奥的心脏剧烈跳动起来。当他们终于赤裸相对，瓜迪奥拉压在他身上问润滑剂在哪。

【好像在抽屉里。】里奥说着笑了起来【这还要感谢kun，他出门连这个都带着。】  
瓜迪奥拉在抽屉里翻出了润滑剂，眨着眼睛说【其实是我塞进他行李箱里的。】

里奥瞪大了眼睛，忽然有种被卖了的错觉【你们不会是商量好的吧。】  
瓜迪奥拉露出了狡黠的表情，在手上挤了大量的润滑剂，极力表示清白【当然没有，这完全是巧合，意外之喜。】  
他说着，掰开了里奥的大腿。里奥的后穴还带着性爱的痕迹，穴口周围的肉有些发红红肿。瓜迪奥拉的手指剐蹭在上面时，身子跟着不受控制的颤抖起来。他想起阿圭罗说过他们上过床，看这样子，当时一定是十分激烈了。他有些担心里奥受不住，十分绅士的问【没问题吗？】

里奥躺在那里，难耐的喘着粗气【我说不行，你就会不做了吗？】  
瓜迪奥拉愣了一会儿，轻声笑道【当然不会。】  
里奥拉下他的脑袋，用力吻住了他的嘴巴含糊不清的说【那就别再废话了。】

因为不久之前的性爱，瓜迪奥拉没有费多大功夫，后穴就被开拓的松软湿热。他用手指撑开软嫩的穴肉，看到那里随着主人的一呼一吸收缩着，里面的肠肉泛着淫靡绮丽的水光。  
简直是活色生香了。

瓜迪奥拉吻住里奥眼睛，扶着早已硬的发烫的下体，在穴口周围蹭了蹭。里奥发出了难耐的呜咽声，扭着屁股迎合着他的动作。湿软的后穴还主动张开嘴，想要将巨物吞进去般。瓜迪奥拉看着他发红的眼尾，也不忍心再 逗弄他。掐着里奥的腰身下用力，直接捅进了他的身体里。  
当阴茎顶开肠肉畅通无阻的插入身体深处，他们同时发出了满足的叹息。里奥紧紧的攀着他的肩背，恨不得将自己嵌进对方身体里。瓜迪奥拉搂着他，急切地吻他的脸。他注意到里奥不知什么时候哭了，大概他自己都没有意识，有几颗泪水挂在眼角，让他看起来有些可怜。

瓜迪奥拉心下一阵动容，低头轻轻地吮了去。  
里奥睁开朦胧的眼睛看他，声音里软的像搅了蜂蜜的糖水【佩普……操我，我要你……操我。】

阿圭罗洗完澡进来时，看到两人抱在一起，里奥躺在床上，双腿大张着被操的连话都说不出来。他的身子随着瓜迪奥拉的动作打颤，整个人都泛起了异样的粉色。这样淫靡的画面和屋里弥漫着的男性荷尔蒙冲击着阿圭罗的大脑，他思考了两秒，直接爬上了床。

里奥被操的意识昏沉，就觉得有人将他从床上捞了起来。他被抱在了怀里，瓜迪奥拉顺势将他的腰抬起，让他整个人都坐在了昂扬的下体上。这样的体位让阴茎进入到前所未有的最深处，里奥几乎有种被捅穿的错觉。他难受地皱起了眉头，一双手抬起了他的下巴。里奥看到阿圭罗在身后低下了头，吻住了他的嘴唇。

【唔，kun……】  
他的声音全被堵在吻里。阿圭罗的吻还带着水汽和沐浴露的味道，他的舌头强硬的挑开了里奥的牙齿，在他的口腔里扫弄着。里奥根本无力反抗，躺在他怀里任由他动作。  
阿圭罗的吻分走了里奥的注意力，瓜迪奥拉有些不满的拍着里奥的屁股，白嫩的臀肉上立刻红通通的一片。里奥吃疼皱起了眉头，后穴不自觉的收紧了起来。瓜迪奥拉发出一声满足的喟叹，扶着里奥的腰快速抽动着身体。他的阴茎尺寸相当可观，后穴已经被彻底捅开，操成了松软的圆洞。挂着淫靡粘稠的液体，努力吞吐着巨物。阴茎抽出来时一些肠肉都被翻了出来，殷红几欲滴血的颜色合着被操成乳白色的肠液，刺激着瓜迪奥拉的大脑。他将里奥狠狠按在下体上，龟头压在他的敏感点出，反复碾压着。  
里奥根本受不住这样的刺激，眼泪就跟着流了出来，却偏偏被阿圭罗吻住了嘴唇，发不出一点声音。

他觉得自己今晚大概会被这两人玩坏在床上。

瓜迪奥拉见他的身体不自然的抽搐，忍不住开口对阿圭罗说【你也让他喘口气...】  
阿圭罗到很听话，依言放开了里奥。里奥瘫在他怀里，闭着眼努力平复着喘息。阿圭罗看他的教练没了平时的镇定自若，发狠操弄的模样，笑着揶揄【你这到底是想怜香惜玉啊，还把人往死里操？】

瓜迪奥拉没说话，只是拉过他的脑袋吻住了他喋喋不休的嘴巴。阿圭罗侧着身子和他接吻，里奥睁开眼睛，就看到他爱着的两个人缠绵的样子。他茫然的眨了眨眼睛，对于这种本应是畸形的关系竟没有一丝不适，就像他们就应该是这样的。

阿圭罗看到了他的眼神，推开了瓜迪奥拉，笑着蹭他的额头说【今晚里奥可要辛苦了，明天让佩普给你做好吃的补补。】  
里奥还没来得及思考这话里的意思，后穴就被蛮狠的捅开了。瓜迪奥拉的动作越发猛烈，每次都朝那块敏感点撞去。里奥的身子几乎要被顶出去了，阿圭罗就将人揽在怀里，低下头，咬住了他胸前硬起的乳例。

【嗯，别……】里奥还没来得及说话，阿圭罗的舌头就在他硬的发烫的乳尖上舔来舔去，还用虎牙磨蹭着上面娇嫩的皮肤。从胸前升起的酥麻感混着下体愈发猛烈的快感，一起涌上大脑。里奥已经无法思考了，他完全沉浸在了欲望里，只想让自己快活，。  
他抖抖索索的伸手，想抚慰一下无人问津阴茎。但是还没碰到就被瓜迪奥拉抓住了手腕，男人抓着他的手强硬地把他们折在胸前，一个深入顶开了里奥后穴里面的肠肉。

【啊啊啊！！不，佩普……放手……求求你。】里奥哀求着，眼泪就跟着流了出来。  
阿圭罗从他的胸前抬头，吻掉了他的泪珠说【乖里奥，我们想看你就这样射出来。】

【不要……会坏的……】里奥微弱的拒绝着，话都被堵在了阿圭罗的吻里。  
然后他就被拖进了无休止的欲望里。瓜迪奥拉似乎是在惩罚他的自作主张，故意不去碰他的敏感点，偶尔擦过也很快退了出来。他在里奥的身体里停留的时间变长，龟头研磨着肠道里娇嫩的肉壁。里奥的阴茎硬的几乎要爆炸了，偏偏操他的男人不想让他痛快，他不受控制的扭动着屁股，主动迎合着身下的巨物，用后穴讨好般的吞咽着男人的阴茎，想让他能让自己快活出来。

瓜迪奥拉觉察道他的动作。里奥的后穴就像是张嘴般，将他的阴茎吸到身体的更深处，每次他捅进去时，那里的肠肉热情的包裹着他的阴茎，舍不得他离开般。他看着里奥的表情，泪水混着汗水弄花了整张脸，他躺在阿圭罗的怀里，单薄精壮的胸膛随着撞击剧烈的起伏着，阿圭罗还在舔舐他的乳粒，当他叼起那颗殷红的乳头时，里奥的呼吸急促起来，像随时都要断掉般。

【不，不行了……佩普，kun,放过我……】  
他这样哀求让瓜迪奥拉于心不忍，看他这样难受，终于发了善心，对着那处敏感点用力的抽插着。接连爆炸的快感累积在小腹，里奥硬挺的下体随着抽送，颤颤巍巍的吐着精水。他忽然发出一声短促的尖叫，身前的性器跟着吐出了一股浓稠的精液。高潮让里奥整个人都颤抖起来，瓜迪奥拉按着他的腰，感到里奥的后穴剧烈的收缩着，几乎要将他的阴茎咬断了。他咬着牙，又用力抽送了几下，也释放在了里奥的身体里。

瓜迪奥拉放开了他的手，里奥的手臂无力的垂在身侧。他的体内被射满了精液，像是被灌满的容器，怪异的饱胀感拉长了高潮的余韵。阿圭罗见他这样，笑着刮了一些他射出的精液，凑到里奥眼前说【瞧瞧，明明我们才做过没几天，里奥的存货还真不少呢。】

他说着就把手上的精液抹在了里奥的嘴巴上，里奥几乎是反射性的张开嘴巴。将他的手指含了进去。苦涩的精液味让他皱起了眉头，却没有将阿圭罗的手指吐出来。阿圭罗用手指玩弄着他的舌头，看着他这般乖巧任人欺负的模样，忍不住推开了瓜迪奥拉。

【我也要。】他说着，将身子挤进里奥酸软无力的大腿间。此时的里奥根本反抗不了任何事，任由他抬着自己的腰，阿圭罗撩开浴袍就将硬挺的性器捅了进去。后穴里湿的一塌糊涂，精液混着肠液将肠肉搅成了一团糜烂的软肉，阿圭罗进入时像捅进了一汪湿热的泉水里。里奥难受的哼唧了几声，连呻吟的力气都没了。

释放后的瓜迪奥拉默默退到了床边，他看着他的两个爱人抱在一起，阿圭罗一边挺动着下体，一边掰着里奥的下巴和他亲吻。他们像两只互相抚慰的幼兽纠缠在一起，大概是阿圭罗弄疼里奥。他小声啜泣起来，声音都哑的不像样子。

【嗯，混蛋，轻，轻点……】  
阿圭罗乐笑着将里奥翻身按在身下，抬高了他的腰部。里奥趴在那里，臀部挺起，更方便了阿圭罗的进入。瓜迪奥拉看着他被操的失神的眼睛，张开的嘴巴吞咽不下的涎水弄湿了床单。于是他起身拿过床头的杯子，问里奥要不要喝些水。

里奥分不清他在说什么，胡乱的点着头。瓜迪奥拉深深的笑了，捏着他的下巴说【想喝就自己来要。】  
他说着，将杯子里的水含在嘴里。里奥望着他的脸，费力的撑起身体，抓住他的手臂，努力想把身子凑过去。身后的阿圭罗向前跟进了几步，阴茎恨不得要将人捅穿了般发狠，他的龟头狠狠地定到敏感点。里奥的腰直接软了下午，瓜迪奥拉赶忙将人揽住，吻住了他的嘴巴。

甘甜的水渡进嘴巴里，里奥大概是真的渴了，像只嗷嗷待哺的小野兽般吮吸着他的嘴巴。一些来不及下咽的水顺着他高抬的下颌线落下，冰凉的水珠滑倒胸前的乳头上，让里奥打了几个冷颤。

阿圭罗见此，不满地说【佩普我也要。】  
瓜迪奥拉看他一脸玩味笑，知道他就是想凑热闹，无奈也如同里奥那样将人用吻渡进了他嘴里。瓜迪奥拉放开他时，阿圭罗还调皮的咬住了他的舌头。

【你别弄太过分了，他今天也差不多到极限了。】瓜迪奥拉说说，替里奥抚去了下巴上的水珠。

阿圭罗气喘吁吁，胡乱的说他有分寸。便俯下身压着里奥做最后的冲刺。他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起，阿圭罗的阴茎分寸捅进去时里奥都反射的颤抖着。他刚经历过一次高潮，无法承受再多的快感。阿圭罗也知道他要到极限了，没有再过分为难他。里奥再次被操射后，已经射不出精液了。  
阿圭罗将人翻过来时，看到他的阴茎一抖一抖着，却只能吐出一些透明的液体。他的大腿根止不住的抽搐着，无力大张着瘫软在床上。阿圭罗将阴茎抽了出来，精液尽数射在了里奥的下体上。后穴已经被欺负成了一个无法闭合的圆洞，里面因长时间操干的精液被磨成了白浆，正一点点滑落出来，弄得下体一片狼藉。

后来，里奥已经不记得这个荒唐的夜晚是怎么结束了。他筋疲力尽被人抱在怀里沉沉的闭上了眼，他的意识几乎要模糊不清了。听到阿圭罗在他耳边轻声说【里奥，跟我们回曼彻斯特吧，我们一起回家。】

里奥闭着眼睛，露出了欣慰的微笑。  
他知道，他已经回家了。


End file.
